Una extraña pastilla
by Osamushi
Summary: Sucede que nuestra querida sucrette(Lynn) tiene problemas para dormir, sin embargo tiene una pastilla que le dio el doctor para poder descansar n embargo al otro día ve todo con diferentes ojos... ¿Qué pasaría si.. se animara a hacer de todo con los chicos? ¿Qué pasaría si.. no pensara en las consecuencias e hiciera todo lo que una vez quiso?


**_Lynn PO'V (Sucrette)_**

 _Estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo un cuento policial que Nathaniel me había prestado, estaba feliz ya que tan solo me faltaba una página y terminaria de leerlo._

 _Suspire terminando de leer la última el libro y lo puse en mi mesita de noche apagando la lámpara de mi cabeza en mis brazos y me acoste soltando un embargo, cuando cerre los ojos me di cuenta de que no me dormiria tan fácilmente esa noche._

 _Curiosamente me estaba pasando varios días seguidos, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara y la mayoría de veces me dormía recién a las cinco de la mañ mamá me llevo al médico preocupada y me recetaron una pastilla, diciendo que con ella dormiria como un angelito._

 _Me levante, tome una pastilla de mi mesita de noche y baje con cuidado las escaleras para servirme un vaso de vez tome la pastilla subí a mi habitación y me volvi a acostar, tapandome todo lo que pude ya que era invierno y uno bien frí pastilla aún no hacía efecto por lo que me puse a pensar en el Instituto...mejor dicho en los chicos y chicas ja._

 _En Armin;-''Es tan lindo, me gustaría ser algo más que su amiga,decirle te amo, darle un par de besos en la boca y... ¿Por qué no en el cuello?''-Pude sentir arder mis mejillas al pensar en él de esa manera, si que me estaba volviendo pervertida-_

 _En Alexy;-''La ternura en persona es taaaaan comestible, por asi me dan ganas de jalarle las mejillas, solo que aún no me he atrevido.. ni creo atreverme''-_

 _En Castiel;-''Es un idiota... pero que idiota!''-Reí ante mi pensamiento.''Me gustaría mimarlo para ver su reacción''-_

 _En Nathaniel;-Me encanta cuando se enoja y se pone algo azul, ya que me encantaría decirle pitufito, jalarle las mejillas para enojarlo más y decirle te quiero para después salir corriendo jaja''-_

 _En Lysandro;-''Siempre perdiendo sus cosas! Mmm... mis pechos han crecido tanto que hasta Castiel dejo de decirme tabla asi que, ¿Por qué no poner su libreta entre mis pechos para ver si se le ocurre volver a perderla?.Es una buena idea pero me da verguenza y ni en mil años me atrevería''-Volví a soltar una risita ante mi pensamiento pervertido sobre Lyss-_

 _En Kentin;-''Es tan mono y más cuando se sonroja!... ¿Como reaccionaria ante una declaración mía?''-_

-Me encantaría hacer tantas cosas, pero nunca demuestro mis sentimientos ni mucho menos digo lo que pienso-

Solte un bostezo sintiendo mis ojos pesados.

Me puse a pensar en alguna de las chicas.

Violeta..Iris...Kim...Rosa;-''Son las mejores amigas''-

Antes de que pudiera ponerme a pensar en los demás, solte otro bostezo y me quede dormida, casi inconciente.

 ** _/NarraciónNormal/_**

Los rayos del Sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana, dando de lleno en el rostro de una chica de unos 17 años de ía pechos medianos, buen cuerpo y su cabello era de color negro, este se encontraba desparramado por toda la almohada, si que era largo.

Empezo a abrir los ojos con pereza, dejando escapar un bostezo mientras se sentaba al sentir la luz.

-¿Hmm?-Miro para todos lados, sus ojos rojos parecían buscar algo, hasta que escucho como la llamaban-

 ** __Lynn ya baja a desayunar,¡Se te hara tarde!__**

Sin duda, era la voz de su madre.

Sin embargo ella no le presto tanta atención, si no que seguía mirando la habitación, como si no la reconociera.

-Lynn te dije que...-Su madre se callo al verla-Mi niña,¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto acercandose a su hija, la cual la miro extrañada-

-No mami-Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero antes de que su madre abandonara la habitación dijo-¿Sabías que te amo?-

Reichel, su madre, volteo jamás demostraba sus sentimientos y solía ser muy orgullosa, ¿Qué le ocurría?.Pero decidio no prestarle atención a eso y se acerco a su pequeña abrazandola.

-Yo también te amo bebe-Deposito un beso en su frente-Baja a desayunar ya que se te hara tarde para ir al Instituto-Finalizo saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes regalarle una tierna sonrisa-

Lynn se quedo quieta, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-¿El Instituto?-Susurro observando sus manos, se sentía extraña...libre, con ganas de ver a los chicos y a sus amigas para decirles todo lo que alguna vez penso y no se los dijo-

Se levanto, tomo un short negro, unas botas del mismo color, unos guantes sin dedos y un top al baño de su cuarto para empezar a cambiarse mientras pensaba.

-''Me siento llena de energía, tanto que casi no reconozco mi propia habitación''-Suspiro terminando de cambiarse y de arreglarse el cabello-''Cierto, Nath me presto un libro sera mejor que se lo devuelva''-Salio del baño y se dirigio a su mesita de luz para tomar el libro, en ese momento vio el paquete de pastillas-''Supongo... que dormi bien''-Penso tomadno el libro junto con su mochila y saliendo del cuarto-

Bajo las escaleras observando el reloj, ya era tarde.

-¡Lo siento Mami llegare tarde,TE AMO!-Grito saliendo y empezando a correr hacia el Instintuto, sin prestarle atención a nada-

20 Minutos Después.

Se encontraba en la entrada del Sweet Amoris con la respiración entrecortada, sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas y estaba ligeramente inclinada debido a la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar a más rodeos entro empezando a sentir... ¿Frío?.

Vio a algunos estudiantes, todos estaban con bufandas y abrigados con más de 3 miro, ella estaba vestida de gotita resbalo por si sien, ¿Cómo miércoles no se dio cuenta?, en eso una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber uqe haces tan... así?-

Volteo encontrandose con un chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises, unos ojos que conocía muy bien.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Castiel al ver que Lynn no decía nada-¡Oye!-Bufo empezando a enojarse al no recibir respuesta, pero cuando estaba por gritarle todas sus verdades sintio como esta se le lanzaba ensima abrazandolo fuertemente, casi dejandolo sin aire-¿Q...que...?-Logro susurrar el pelirrojo-

-Te quiero mucho-Fue lo único que dijo Lynn, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerrando los ojos, temblando levemente por el frío-

-Tonta-Susurro Castiel correspondiendole el abrazo, sintiendo como esta temblaba un poco-¿Por qué viniste vestida así?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-Es que...-Se callo al sentir como Castiel ponía su campera en sus hombros-

-Usala por hoy, mañana acuerdate de que no estamos en verano-Y dicho aquello se fue, dejando a Lynn con la palabra en la boca-

La joven de cabellos negros se quedo unos segundos quieta, apretando el abrigo del pelirrojo contra ella, sintiendo su empezando a buscar su salón, se sintio tan bien abrazar al se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo pero justo ese día se sentía libre, plena, sincera con ganas de mimar a todos sin miedo a no ser correspondida.

De un momento a otro se quedo parada a mitad del pasillo, observando atentamente a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿Uh? ¿Lynn?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes-¿Tengo algo?-Volvio a preguntar al ver como ella lo miraba, sin embargo esta no respondio, sino que arrugo la nariz como recordando algo y empezando a poner nervioso a Kentin-

-Ken-Le llamo la chica, con una mirada que daba a entender que planeaba algo-

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así!-Se quejo-

-Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-Canturreo Lynn moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de su voz-

-Lynn, harás que me enoje-Bufo Kentin cruzandose de brazos, no entendia que le pasaba a la jovén, normalmente solo asentia y le pedía disculpas-

-¡Me gustas!-Casi grito, Lynn tenía las mejillas algo rojas, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos-

Kentin se puso rojo, tanto que hasta no se notaba el color de su piel.

-Me gustabas antes y más ahora, ¡Más cuando te sonrojas!-Dicho esto Lynn se hecho a correr hacia el hueco de las escaleras como si el mismisimo demonio la persiguiera, dejando a Kentin completamente confundido y muy, pero muy rojo-

Una vez la jovén llego a las escaleras se sento en estas para descansar, estaba agitada y sus mejillas cada vez estaban más sus manos en el suelo y sintio algo...

-Mmm...¿Una libreta?-Susurro, la tomo y enseguida supo que era de Lysandro, la estaba por ojear cuando lo vio acercarse a lo lejos-

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en sus labios, puso la campera de Castiel un poco hacia atrás y junto más su sostén de modo que sus pechos quedaran bien juntos, tomo la libreta y la puso entre seguido volvio a cubrirlos con la chaqueta del pelirrojo sin borrar su ''inocente'' sonrisa.

-¡Hola Lyss!-Casi grito levantandose de golpe y poniendose en el camino del victoriano-

-Oh hola Lynn-Dijo sonriendole, aunque parecía medio distraído-Disculpa,¿No has visto mi libreta?-

-Emm...¿Una chiquitita, con cosas escritas, de color blanca?-Pregunto la chica haciendose la desatendida-

-Si, ¿La has visto?-Pregunto algo confundida por la actitud de ella-

-Es...-Susurro Lynn, unos mechos de su cabello tapaban sus ojos-¿Esta?-Pregunto abriendo la chaqueta que le presto el pelirrojo lentamente, dejando ver la libreta entre sus pechos-

Lynn levanto la vista y lo que vio le parecío muy, pero muy tenía la boca muy abierta al igual que sus ojos, mientras que sus mejillas parecían estar más rojas que cualquier otra cosa, incluso estaba más rojo que lo que Kentin se había puesto.

Sonrio con maldad dando unos pasos hacia delante, viendo como el peliplata retrocedia los mismos pasos que ella avanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Lynn con un fingido puchero-¿No querías tu libreta L-y-s-a-n-d-r-o?-

Antes de que el victoriano pudiera contestar se escucho como alguien venía, Lynn movio un poco la cabeza viendo que era una pequeña maldición y, sacando la libreta de sus pechos, se acerco rápidamente a Lysandro haciendo que este la tomara, ya que todavia estaba algo atontado como para volvio a tapar con la chaqueta del pelirrojo empezando a correr escaleras arriba, no sin antes gritar.

-¡Los Amo Sexys!-Soltando una risita malevola-

Mientras tanto Castiel llego donde estaba Lysandro, hablandole sin obtener respuesta que él mismo se quedo callado cuando escucho el ''pequeño'' grito que Lynn les había dedicado a ambos, haciendo que se sonrojaran (Pobre Lyss ya parecía que se prendería fuego).

Mientras tanto Lynn caminaba por la segunda planta del Instituto con una sonrisa de niña inocente, canturreando la canción ''La Cucaracha''.

-La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene, porque le falta... ¿Qué le faltaba?-Dejo de caminar al darse cuenta de que se olvido la canción, en eso observo a su alrededor y miro el reloj que allí había-Me salte la primera clase y nadie me dijo nada-Solto un silbido-¡Soy genial!-

Una risa se escucho detrás de ella, haciendo que volteara.

-Roooosssssaaaaaaaa-La jovén de ojos rojos abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana a Rosalya, casi dejandola sin aire-

-Hey hey, ¿Acaso vas a algún lado?-Pregunto algo extrañada, tratando de respirar-

-Nop, solo... ¿Sabías que eres una gran amiga?-Le pregunto Lynn dandole un beso en la majilla y sonriendole como una niña-Gracias por todo Rositaaaa-

Rosalya no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, ahora era ella la que casi asfixiaba a minutos después ambas se separarón, recuperando el aire ya que casi dejaban de respirar.

-Un momento...-Rosa parecío percatarse de algo-¿Qué hace esta señorita saltandose las clases?-Lynn rio sin responder-Ven vamos,¡Nos toca juntas!-

Dicho esto ambas bajaron las escaleras, ''por suerte'' no se toparon con ninguno de los chicos hasta llegar al Aula se quedo en la puerta, esperando a ver las acciones de ía notado algo extraño en ella, y se le hizo mucho más extraño cuando vio lo que le hizo a Lysandro, aunque no iba a negar que le causo mucha gracia, tanto que hasta se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse y ''arruinarle el momento a su amiga''.

Lynn empezo a mirar para todos lados, olvidandose de su ía un animal buscando a su preta, y parecío localizarla cuando una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro.

-Alexy-Susurro mientras un aura terrorifica se formaba a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos alumnos que estaban próximos a ella se alejasen por ''precaución''.

El peliazul se encontraba sentado alreves, viendo como su hermano jugaba con su psp... mejor dicho, intentando quitarle la psp a su se acerco a ambos dando pequeños saltitos, hasta quedar al lado de Alexy.

-Alex...-Lo llamo poniendo ojos llorosos, haciendo que se alarmara y que Armin dejara la psp milagrosamente, prestandole atención a la única chica que le importaba en todo el Instituto-

-¿Lynn? ¿Qué pasa?-El peliazul intento levantarse pero apenas lo hizo la chica hizo que se volviera a sentar-

-''Funciono''-Penso la pelinegra al lograr que Alexy se sentara bien, este la miraba confundido-

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos?-Pregunto Armin, sin embargo Lynn seguía sin decir nada, empezando a inquietar a los hermanos-¿Lynn?-Llamo-

-Armin luego te mostrare algo-Fueron las únicas palabras que le dedico al pelinegro para después poner toda su atención en Alexy-Alex-Lo llamo, este la miro-Tengo miedo-Susurro poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco más llorosos como si se estuviera por poner a llorar con toda-

El peliazul no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura, parecía toda una lolita.¡Era fragil y bonita! ¡Y eso a él le encantaba!.

Sonrio tomando a Lynn de la mano, haciendo que se sentara en una de sus piernas y apoyara su cabeza en su beso la mejilla y empezo a acariciarle el cabello, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

Armin, por su parte, tan solo fruncio el ceño.A pesar de saber que su hermano era gay, no le causaba nada de gracia que estuviera en esa posición con embargo se puso a jugar con su psp intentando no prestarles atención ni a ellos ni a las palabras que la chica le había dedicado ''Armin luego te mostrare algo''.Fruncio más el ceño cuando se murio su personaje, solto un bufido dejando de mala manera su preciada psp en la mesa y había enojado...

-Armin no te vayas estamos en clases-Escucho la voz de su gemelo, pero por alguna razón no quería oírla-

-El profesor falto voy a tomar aire-En ese momento no se dio cuenta de que sus propias palabras lo habían de latado, el ODIABA profundamente salir-

-Es raro-Susurro observando la puerta por donde el pelinegro se había ido, sin embargo dos manos en sus mejillas hicieron que mirara a Lynn algo confundido-

-Siempre quise hacer esto-Susurro con las mejillas más rojas que antes, mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Alexy, haciendolo reír suavemente-

-¿Así?-Pregunto el peliazul algo sorprendido, Lynn nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas ni mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente-

-Sip...-Susurro ella como hipnotizada, dejo de pellizcarle las mejillas y le dio un beso en cada una de ellas, viendo como se ponían un poco coloradas, sonrio-¡Te quiero mucho!-Dijo abrazandolo con fuerza y siendo correspondida-

-Yo también te quiero mucho-Respondio Alexy riendo, esa chica si que era extraña pero lograba ponerlo feliz siempre-

En eso un carraspeo hizo que se separaran, eran Violeta, Kim e Iris.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Ya te gustan las chicas?-Pregunto Kim divertida, haciendo que Violeta bajara la mirada-

-Nop-Nego Alexy abrazando a Lynn de forma algo posesiva, como si ellas fueran unos monstruos-

-Estás algo extraña hoy Lynn-Dijo Iris algo preocupada-Por cierto los chicos también andan raros, luego de hablar contigo-

Lynn levanto la cabeza separandose un poco de Alexy, mostro una hermosa sonrisa inocente y dijo...

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-No...no..pasa que...-Susurro Violeta tan timida como siempre, pero Lynn la interrumpio levantandose lentamente del regazo de Alexy y abrazandolas a las tres juntas con mucho cariño-

-Chicas las quiero mucho, gracias por todo-Musito tiernamente, mientras le repartía besos a todas, las cuales estaban algo sorprendidas-

Alexy observaba la escena con ternura, verdad que Lynn estaba extraña, pero cada cosa que hacía... lo hacía con que estaba bien, mientras lo hiciera con cariño, mientras sea su sonrisa.. estaba bien.

-''Mientras sea ella esta bien''-Penso Alexy levantandose y saliendo de allí para intentar encontrar a su hermano, dejando a las chicas és de todo no tenían clase esa hora y ya estaba por tocar el timbre.

-No...nosotras también te queremos-Dijo Violeta sonriendo con felicidad por tener una amiga como Lynn-

-Sii y mucho!-Le siguio Iris riendo-

-Si que estas rara pequeña pero yo también te quiero con todo y cambios de humor-Bromeo Kim, haciendo que las cuatro rieran-

Luego de hablar un poco más toco el timbre y Lynn salio disparada del salón, si que estaba hiperactiva ese dí por salir al patio cuando sintio como le jalaban la chaqueta, casi haciendola y...

-¿Amber?-Pregunto, y al parecer su voz sono alto ya que algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlas, entre ellos estaban Nathaniel,Castiel y embargo la rubia no parecio percatarse de ello, ya que estaba hecha una furia-

-Con que... ¿Coqueteando?-Pregunto de mala manera-

-No se de que hablas-Respondio Lynn inocentemente, haciendo la misma cara que le hizo a Alexy pero sin lloriquear-

-¿Que de qué hablo? ¿Se puede saber de quien es esto?-Volvio a preguntar completamente enfadada, jalando de la chaqueta que el pelirrojo le había prestado, sacandosela y tirandola al , por su parte, también había caído debido a la fuerza de la rubia-

Los chicos iban a intervenir pero Rosa, que se encontraba allí, los detuvo y les dijo ''Disfruten del Show'', dejandolos algo confundidos.

Los ojos rojos de Lynn eran tapados por algunos de los mechones de su oscuro cabello, sus manos estaban a sus costados y sus piernas estaban flexionadas.

-¡Ya te dije que no te le acerques!-Gruño acercandose como para hacerle daño, pero antes de hacer algo Lynn se paro de golpe, quedando frente a ella-Ja, ¿Qué haras? ¿Llorar como cuando vino Debrah?-Pregunto altanera, ya que era más alta por media cabeza-

Debrah.

Click.

Algo en Lynn se encendio al escuchar ese nombre y al ser tratada de esa manera, camino a paso lento bajo la mirada de todos tomando la sacudio, la doblo un poco y la apreto contra su pecho, como si aquello la aquello volteo, levantando su rostor y encarando a Amber.

-Ja como si una zorra como tú me hiciera llorar, no eres tan genial como para hacer de decirte que no le llegas ni a los talones a Debrah, ella es mucho mejor que tu y eso que es una zorra-Dijo Lynn desinteresadamente haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran-Y no me pienso alejar de Castiel solo porque tu me lo digas-Piso fuertemente el suelo poniendo una mirada amenazante, haciendo que Amber sintiera miedo por un segundo-Y si me quieres obligar, siempre esta la salida del que si las palabras no sirven...-Luego de dejar claro aquello, volvio a ponerse la chaqueta ya que empezaba a tener frío-

Observo la hora, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, todavía tenía cosas que hacia Rosa y los chicos y los saludo con la mano, poniendo una tonta sonrisa.

-¡Cualquier cosa me duele la cabeza!.Les grito corriendo hacia el patio, mientras Amber aún trataba de reaccionar-

Se dirigio al gimnasio, soltando un pesado y largo suspiro, si que se había una risa malvada, pero antes de ponerse a pensar en su siguiente maldad se percato de que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los ojos rojos se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era Armin, el cual estaba muy concentrado en mirar el ía muy pensativo y estaba susurrando varias cosas que no lograba escuchar debido a que estaba algo lejos.

Se acerco lentamente por detrás, escuchando algunas cosas mientras pensaba en como hacerle notar que estaba allí.

-Maldición si no fuera por ese idiota de Alexy hubiera seguido jugando o no me hubiera olvidado de mi psp en el salón-Susurraba Armin con el ceño fruncido-

-''Mm...¿Le tapo los ojos y le pregunto si me reconoce?, O...''-Se acerco lentamente al pelinegro, haciendo que su aliento choque contra su cuello-

Armin se estremeció, volteando apenas para notar quien era.

-Lynn...-Susurro embargo esta no le presto atención, sino que paso sus manos por debajo de sus brazos, acariciando su pecho mientras daba pequeños besos en el blanco cuello de él-

Armin solto un pequeño gemido, sin oponerse.

-H-o-l-a-Dijo ella lentamente, obligandolo a voltear y robandole un pelinegro se quedo de piedra, sin hacer ningun embargo luego de unos segundos empezo a mover su boca, obligando a Lynn a sentarse sobre é de unos segundos se separarón, algo agitados-

Ella rio levantandose rapidamente.

-¡Te Amo Armin!-Grito hechandose a correr, dejando al pelinegro con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y todo rojo-¡ERES TAN LINDO CUANDO TE SONROJAS!-Volvio a gritar saliendo del gimnasio-

Lynn iba dando saltitos con una hermosa sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado, observo el reloj de su muñeca haciendo un pequeño puchero, le quedaba poco tiempo.

-''Nath,¡Haya voy!''-Penso con una sonrisa malevola caminando hacia la Sala de Delegados-

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para que nadie le pillara ''infraganti'' por no andar en clases, pero según ella, valía la pena.

-¿Nath?-Susurro la jovén una vez dentro del aula, haciendo que Nathaniel, el cual se encontraba sentado haciendo el papeleo, levantara la vista-

-¿Lynn?...-El rubio se levanto-¿Por qué no estas en clases?-

La chica solto un silbido.

-Pues... ¿No quería ir?-

-Es raro viniendo de ti-Dijo Nathaniel frunciendo el ceño-Por cierto..con respecto a mi hermana...-

-Oh si no te preocupes, ya pase por eso-Nathaniel la miro confundido-Si cuando me dijo que me aleje de ti-

Cuando dijo eso el rubio se llevo una mano a la frente, frunciendo el ceño con embargo cambio de expresión al escuchar la suave risa de Lynn.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Bufo-

-Pitufo-Dijo ella riendo mientras se acercaba a Nath-

-¿Pituf...? ¡Auch!-Se quejo, la pelinegra estaba jalandole las mejillas con una expresión aniñada-

-Siii cuando te enojas te pareces a un pitufo jajaja-Lynn rio, se acerco al rostro del rubio y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, tal como lo hizo con Alexy-

Nathaniel por su parte se sonrojo a más no poder, le habían dicho que Lynn estaba extraña, pero no sabía que con extraña se referían a más cariñosa.

-¡Te quiero mucho pitufito!-Grito saliendo disparada de la Sala de Delegados, dejando a un Nathaniel confundido y todo rojo-

Lynn se encontraba caminando hacia el hueco de las escaleras, ya había cumplido todos sus objetivos y por alguna razón se sentía completamente cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una marató la hora con los ojos entrecerrados, en cinco minutos tocaría el timbre de a los casilleros, tomo su mochila y se aferro más a la chaqueta de Castiel corriendo hacia la salida.

Cuando iba saliendo pudo distinguir las voces de Rosalya y Alexy llamarla, pero hizo oídos sordos y continuo alguna razón sentía... ¿Verguenza?.

Una vez llego a su casa le dijo a su madre que no quería comer nada, que prefería dormir ya que había sido un día agotador.

Se saco la chaqueta del pelirrojo, se quito las botas y se acosto de golpe en la cama, abrazando aquella prenda que le habían prestado.

-''Qué...día...más..genial...''-Fue su último pensamiento, antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño-

 ** _/Al Otro Día/_**

Lynn se levanto de golpe de su cama, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendole a la hora, las 7 de la mañana, a las 8 tenía que estar en el sento en la cama riendo, había tenido un sueño muy extraño donde se saltaba todas las clases y le hacía todo tipo de cosas a sus compañ que jamás haría y que se hirían con ella a la tumba.

Suspiro.

-''Tal vez algún día me anime''-Pensaba riendo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando algo fuertemente, lo se paro de su pecho y...

-Esto..es..de..Castiel...-Su corazón se detuvo-Entonces..el sueño... la pastilla...-

1

2

3

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue el grito que se escucho en todo el vecindario.

¿Fin?


End file.
